Gothem Prep
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: This is just A little Joke Storry I desideded to write about all the batman Charecters in High School. this happens Befor Harvey dent is Two face so he and Bruce are still friends. I Might Put Bruce in Batman tights later. i Do not own the charectors.
1. Chapter 1

Batman Gotham Prep

Batman Gotham Prep

Summery: Disclaimer I do not own Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent, Rachel or any of the other Characters. I just like messing with them. This is My First Fanfic Be nice.

Summery: This is what happened when all the Characters were in High School So Sorry no Joker here.

Biology.

A sixteen year old Bruce Wayne looked down at the dead frog on his desk as he attempted to loosen the collar of his uniform swatter vest. He was n ot looking forward to what he was about to do.

Jugging By the fact that his Friend and lab partner Harvey was starting to look as green as the dead frog nether was he. Not doing much "You want to cut it open or should I ."

Bruce thought for a Moment "You do it I'M going to be sick"

"I'M not feeling much better about this. Harvey pulled a coin from his pocket. "Flip for it looser has to Do the dissecting."

"Deal", Bruce replied not knowing that one day this whole coin toss thing would one day become an obsession with Harvey.

"Call it", Harvey said.

"Tails."

"Rats" Harvey reached for the scalpel but before he could make the firs cut. He put his hand to his mouth and ran out of the room Before throwing up in the hall.

The whole class was hallowing. Well Except Bruce.

_A/N Sorry Cliff hanger let me know what you guys think. Ok I dout if the mutilated former DA was ever this squeamish Bbut come on no one likes doing the Frog dissection in High School._


	2. Chapter 2

Chap stick

Disclamer: I only own Lora

A/N I have nothing against any one of any sexual oreantation so no one take offence to this chapter.

Well Harvey went to the nurse's office to deal with his post frog dissection problem, Bruce went to shop class and Rachel went to Home economics, one of the few classes she did not have with either Bruce or Harvey. She slid into an empty seat next to Lora Dent, Harvey's younger sister by two years, and waited for the teacher to show up.

At first Glance most people would think Lora was a boy because her brown hair was cut short and she wore the boys uniform, which was a white shirt black pants and a sport coat with the school embalmed on it. The girls have to wear a skirt with a swatter vest, both wore ties that could be any color the student chose.. Rachel wondered how Lora got away with wearing the boys uniform but never bothered to ask. She was soon broken her concentration by Lora's weekly declaration of, "I hate this class."

Rachel looked over at Lora who was now applying her signature mint chocolate lip bomb and adjusting her Royal blue tie.

"You say this every week but it's not like your flunking Lora you are pulling what an –A?"

"It's not the class it's Pamela Isley I don't like the way she keeps looking at me. I mean she knows I'm not a boy."

"Well maybe She's –"

"Lora Rachel Just the ones l was looking for."As if on cue Pam cam through the door with her best friend Harleen Quinzelle

"Speak of the devil", Lora muttered, _why did I skip to sophomore year agene?, _She thought .

"So Lora can you and Rachel help at the Botanical gardens this weekend?"

"Sorry Pam I have to help my dad at the firm this weekend."

"Rachel ? "

"Helping Bruce study for his latten exam."

"Oh I see well maybe next time."

Ya maybe", But Lora was only was only half listening by this point she had pulled out her MP3 player and was listening to the diary of Jain By Braking Benjamin. This was the reason she did not see Pam step Behind her until she felt her stool spin around and felt Pam's lips press against hers. Lora's first thoughts were that Pam was so going to regret this then her thoughts turned to terror as she got a taste of Pam's strawberry Chap Stick. She quickly Pushed Pam away from her sending Pam on a collision course with the wall.

Rachel and Harleen who had been sitting their silently well this was going on watched as Lora fumbled for something in her bag in a panic and Pam Came charging at Lora a look of rage on her face.

"Reject me will you?!"., Pam Screamed in an angry attempt to Jump Lora.

Lora could hear Pam coming and quickly used her Right Shoulder to flip Pam over and send her flying into the cake Mrs. Powel had set out as a demonstration of what the day's class assignment should look like.

It was at this moment that Rachel hapend to look over at Lora and saw that not only were her eyes red and puffy but she seemed to be having problems breathing. "Lora what's wrong"

"Strawberries……. Need my…….." ,That's all she managed to say before passing out .

Harrleen who had figured out what was going on grabed Lora's Backpack and dumped out the contents and found the small pen needle and ejected it into Lora's me at the

"Let me at that little Bitch."

They all turned around to see Pam, covered in Blue and green frosting, coming at Lora with a knife from the rack.

The other student's quickly tackled her and kept her away from their unconches classmate.

It was at this moment that Mrs. Powel Showed up and saw two of her student's, Rachel and Harleen standing over a motionless figure who turned out to be Lora well the rest of the class seemed to be restraining Pam. Before she could ask any more questions however she heard one of her other student's possibly, Vicky screem , "Call 911!"

Five minutes latter Pam was being lead out of the school in hand cuffs and Lora was being placed in an ambulance.

Harvey who was on his way out of the nurse's office saw Lora and yelled so loud the whole school probably heard him. "Sis!!!!!!!!"


End file.
